1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic focus adjusting voltage generating circuit for generating a voltage for adjusting the dynamic focus of a CRT (cathode ray tube) for displaying images.
2. Description of Background Information
Conventionally, the dynamic focus adjusting voltage generating circuit is constructed as follows. From the voltage appearing at the output terminal of the horizontal output circuit, a high level dc voltage is generated and supplied to a series circuit of a transistor and resistors, so that a parabolic voltage signal having a large amplitude is generated and supplied to the focus electrode of a CRT as the dynamic focus adjusting voltage
The conventional dynamic focus adjusting voltage generating circuit, however, has a drawback that the production cost is high because of the use of many parts. Moreover, there has been another drawback that the electric power consumption of the circuit is large.